Simple Days
by Skye Highwind
Summary: Highschool. It sucks. But, being with friends helps to make it a little more bearable. Lloyd Linus (and other Black Fang.) Highschool AU.


**Series:** Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword  
**Characters:** Lloyd and Linus Reed, side: Legault, Uhai, Jan  
**Summary:** High School. It sucks. But, being with friends helps to make it a little more bearable.

A gift for tumblr user reversere, as part of the Naga-mas exchange!

* * *

Another day spent, and another day wasted in this school, many would say. Among these people would be junior Linus Reed, member of the Black Fang - something akin to the school's disciplinary committee. Although, despite that, the Black Fang didn't do much disciplining unless it was a serious offense. And, at this school, there weren't many problems. The student body seemed perfectly fine with living in coexistence, no matter how tense it may be.

However, there were a few people that both sides of the school liked - Eliwood, with his much natural kindness and understanding; Lyndis, with her pride and beauty; Hector, with his loyalty and strength; Matthew and his ability to get along with most anyone he met; Leila's charm and intelligence; Lucius' graciousness and worry; Nino, with her cute personality and cheeriness; and Linus' own brother, Lloyd Reed. Lloyd, unlike his brother, was very laid back and understanding, albeit a bit overprotective of his brother.

Lloyd was an almost perfect representation of the model upperclassman - he was decently handsome, kind, intelligent and nothing short of charismatic. He was a member of many clubs, and often times more than not, was seen helping others out.

However, despite these differences, Lloyd and Linus were as close as can be. The two were near inseparable, despite being in different grades. They both had the same friend group, and both were part of the Black Fang. They almost always were spending breaks together, with or without their surrogate family. Which, indeed, is what brings them down to the disciplinary office, surrounded by other Black Fang members and certainly enjoying themselves.

"But what I don't understand," Linus spoke, "is why they can't deal with us being around? Sure, we don't do much but at least we don't ignore them!" He took a drink from his water bottle, sitting on the couch next to his brother. Lloyd happened to roll his eyes.

"'Cause you see, Linus, nobles aren't used to having to work," a lavender haired man - Legault - explained with a bemused smile. "Public school's a bit different, you know."

Indeed, Elibe was split into two different schools - Lycia Academy and Elibe Public High School. While certainly not the _strangest_ thing on the block, it's definitely high on the list. If you were to ask anyone who actually attended the school, all fingers would immediately point to Tellius High, two towns over, notorious for their cliques and gangs. Despite this, many people in Elibe easily found themselves friends with some in Tellius, and the two schools had a friendly rivalry.

"Aw c'mon. We're pretty much royalty here," Linus said with a grin. "Well, at least Lloyd is. Ain't that right?" the brown haired teen grinned, shoving lightly at his brother's shoulder. In return, Lloyd gave Linus a sheepish smile in return.

"I wouldn't say that so quickly. We've got our own 'prince' and 'princess' to worry about," Lloyd laughed. "Father said that Guinevere and Zephiel are under our watch as long as we're here, or did you forget?" He sent a teasing glance at his brother, lightly pushing him back. He smiled as Linus' grin grew wider.

"I know why we gotta worry about Guinevere, but Zephiel? That kid's already god a lapdog," Linus spoke, snickering under his breath. It was true - Murdock, both a renowned General in the military and the most trusted advisor of Zephiel's father, made sure that the blond boy was protected and safe at all times. With Zephiel, it was almost as if they didn't even have to be there. Murdock was always at his heels, hilariously. It was something the entire family laughed about.

"But, you see Linus, Murdock happens to be overseas doing… whatever the hell he's doing." Legault shrugged. None of them cared much for anyone affiliated with Zephiel. It was an obligation; none of them really cared about Zephiel. Now, Guinevere, on the other hand… Well, even Linus loved her. She was a sweet darling, a little reminiscent of their own sister, Nino.

"Kids…" came a voice, familiar and patient. Heads turned to see their familiar 'uncle' Jan, trying to tell them something. "Don't you have class right about now?" the man spoke. Jan was a teacher here - and possibly the only one Linus actually liked, despite not having him.

Lloyd blinked, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. _11:54_… Oh. Wow. The blond stood up, tugging on the jacket of his brother to get him to stand. When met with Linus' disgruntled face and whining, the elder sighed.

"I'm not letting you miss more classes and end up with no credits at the end of the year," he sighed. "Dad would throw a fit, and I don't want to have to deal with dad throwing a fit." Lloyd clicked his tongue at Linus, pulling his brother towards the door. He could hear Legault laughing as he closed the door behind him.

In the hallway, Linus opened his mouth to say something, but Lloyd beat him to it. "Your next class is Chemistry, Linus. You've skipped class for me enough." The blond shook his head. "Linus, please, just go to class." Oh, here came Lloyd's legendary puppy eyes. Damn. Linus heard himself groaning as he brushed his hair back with one hand.

"Fine, Lloyd. I'm not gonna like it, but I'll suffer. Jus' so you get off my back," Linus said, rolling his eyes. "You'd better still be here after class, though. I know you always skip your study hall period." A grin split on Linus' face, and there was another playful shove at Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd found a grin appearing on his face at the comment.

"Hey, it's only study hall. Technically they can't give me a detention as long as they know where I am." Which was, really, true. Lloyd managed to get a formal letter from his father saying that he'd be spending study hall in Jan's office, doing some rather important work. Although, he didn't know what kind of work his father said, but he figured he didn't need to know. That, and Legault could always cover for him anyway.

"Alright, alright, I'll head to class. Don't worry your head." Linus smirked, ruffling his brother's hair. He waved for a second, and then turned around to go to class. Lloyd sighed, but kept the smile on his face. He turned, and entered the room again.

"So, managed to get Linus to class, eh?" Legault regarded, a grin on his face. He seemed to have been telling a joke, what with Uhai making a few chuckles on the couch. He looked around the office - many had left for their classes already. The remainder were the older students - Uhai, Legault, Jan, Igor, and Jaffar - who, surprisingly, had started to open up to them after meeting Nino.

Lloyd smiled at him, taking a seat next to Uhai. "After a bit of persuading, yes. Honestly, sometimes he reminds me much of the noble, Hector."

"Both impatient, brash and impulsive?" Uhai spoke, almost teasing.

"A little bit, yes," Lloyd mused. "I was thinking more on the lines of loyal. Doesn't seem like either of them want to leave their brothers' side."

Of course, Lloyd and Linus had been together ever since they were children, so of course the bond was there. Lloyd had always wanted to watch over Linus, make sure he was safe. Hector's brother, Uther, could be considered almost the same, although Uther had become Hector's father figure after a time. Despite Linus not quite liking Hector, Lloyd found himself thinking that Uther was a fairly decent man. He wasn't like any other noble, despite being the head of the wealthiest house.

Lloyd checked his watch again. _12:09._ The blond sighed, throwing his head against the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "Wake me up in an hour. I'll be off taking a nap." He closed his eyes.

"Aye, aye, Lloyd." He heard Legault's voice say. Another hour to go.


End file.
